A Vega Christmas 2010
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Jessica and Antonio are happily married, with three girls and Nesh is back and trying to get his family. However things dont go as planned.


The Year is 2010 in Llanview, PA.

Jessica was fully integrated and more in love with Antonio then ever. Nash got deeper in with Reston and left without word to Jessica. Antonio and Jessica married in December of 2006 and Jessica allowed Antonio to adopt Marianna Brennen and Antonio allowed Jessica to adopt Jamie. They were happy and a family. In July of 2008 Jessica gave birth to Antonio Diego Vega jr nicknamed AJ. They remodeled the lofts they bought and now had a beautiful home. Nash finally decides it is time to return to Llanview and his family. He figures Tess was still around and they could pick up right where they left off.

Nash made his way to Asa's but the guard refused to let him in. "Come on my daughter is inside." "Sir the only child inside is a boy named DJ." "Then where is my daughter and her mother Tess?" "There is no one in the Buchanan family named Tess." "Fine Jessica." Nash said running his hands through his hair. "Mrs. Vega lives with her husband and children in town." "Fine thanks." Nash jumped back into his car and headed to Llanfair for answers. Clint and Viki remarried and live there. Nash arrives and knocks on the door. Clint and Viki both were on their way to answer it. "Nash?" Clint said seeing him. "Where is Tess and my daughter?" "I am sorry son but Jess and Tess were integrated many years ago." Clint says. "So the women I love is gone?" "Yes, Jessie is married to Antonio." "I heard. So what about Brennen?" "She lives with her family." Clint says. "Ok, where do they live?" Clint and Viki were both silent for a minute. "Come on she is my daughter." "No, no she isn't?" Viki said. "What do you mean?" Nash said confused. "Antonio adopted her for her first Christmas." Clint said. "Just tell me where they live." "4962 NW Angel Dr." Clint said through Viki's protest. Nash left and Clint closed the door. "Look Jessie and Antonio need a heads up." Clint said and he called them. "Marry Christmas Vega residents." Jamie said. "Hey sweet pea it's grandpa Clint is your mom or dad home?" "Yes one moment." She handed the phone to Antonio. "Hey Clint what's up?" "Nash is back." "Ok, we figured it would happen sooner or later." "Well he is on his way over." "Ok, thanks." Antonio hung up and saw Jessie walking in the door. "Hey who was on the phone?" "Your dad. Nash is in town." "Really after all these years?" "Yeah and your dad says he is on his way over." "Mom are you taking me to Grandma Carlotta's so I can help her at the diner." Jamie has been soap aged to 13 "If you are ready?" Jessica said. "Let me grab my coat." She ran to her room and returned. They left and Antonio put AJ down for a nap. "Poppy how many more days until Santa comes?" Marianna asked. "Well let's count on your chain over here." They counted in Spanish until they reached 13. "Thirteen more days?" Antonio said. "Cool." There was a hurried knock one the door. "Marianna why don't you go finish writing Santa his Christmas note that you want to leave with the cookies." "Ok." He sat her down and she went off to her room. Antonio moved over and answered the door before it woke up AJ. "Antonio?" Nash said seeing him. "Nash what can I do for you?" "Where is Jessica." "I am right here." Nash turned to see Jessica standing right behind him. "Excuse me?" She said and moved past him to stand in the door with Antonio. "What do you want?" Jessica asked him. "I came about my daughter." Nash said. Right then AJ started crying. "Poppy, poppy." Marianna said running out. Antonio picked her up. "AJ is crying. His pass afire fell out." "Ok, why don't we go put it back in." Antonio left with Marianna in his arms. "She's gotten so big?" Nash said. "I know." Jessica said. "You have another baby?" "Yes, our son AJ." "Wow looks like life just went on without me." "It does that Nash. It has been four years. The week you spent with Marianna mean nothing to no one. She has a daddy and a family. I am asking you to leave." "I can't do that." Antonio returned. "Why?" Jessica asked. "Because she is my daughter." "No, in her eyes, the eyes of the law and God I am her poppy. I have been the one here for her." "That's because Reston forced me to leave." "It doesn't matter." Jessica said. "You left Tess and the baby. Tess is gone and Marianna is mine and Antonio's." 


End file.
